Memory Lapse
by StarNova
Summary: A Droid Attacks without warning, and just as everyone is already in the middle of some problems, anouther, bigger one presents itself as much more of a chalenge...


'Memory Lapse'  
By, SailorMoonStar  
Standard disclaimers: This is my first attempt at a fanfic, but don't blow it off just because of that there has to be a first or else there wouldn't be any 2nd's right? Any way, send any comments, questions, flames etc....to: SailorMoonStar@starmail.com  
-None of the characters originating in Sailor Moon are mine, and I make no claims to them, as they are copywrited, and were created by Naoko Takeuchi. There will be a few characters, that are mine, so if you want to use them, that's ok, just please let me know about it first. And now, on with the fic...  
Memory Lapse  
Prologue  
'The Unknown Droid'  
by, Star-chan  
  
Rei was busy sweeping the temple grounds, to pass the time before the sailor scout meeting later that day. She was preoccupied thinking about something that she had seen in the sacred fire, since that was the reason that she had called the meeting. She tried to focus on other things, but her mind kept drifting back to the night before. She had just sat down   
to meditate, in front of the sacred fire to try and see what they needed look for from there last battle, when suddenly the fire flared up, revealing an image, that was fairly distorted, by what seemed to her like ice. It also seemed as though there was a person inside, and this made Rei gasp, for even though the ice had distorted some of the more detailed aspects of the person's face, it was a face that she could never forget, and there was no mistaking who the face belonged to. Jadite. The very name sent chills down her whole spine, as she thought of the first of Beryl's generals, when they were still fighting the negaverse. The thing that puzzled her, though was that Jadite was supposed to be dead. Although they never knew it for sure, they had just assumed that Beryl had eliminated him for his failure, and since they didn't see or hear about him again, and Nephlite had taken over, they felt that there suspicions were justified. Also, they had destroyed the negaverse, or so they thought, but-the fire was never wrong. She was so distracted thinking about it, that she never noticed the danger until it was too late.  
Serena was walking towards the temple, wanting to get there early so she could talk with Rei. She knew that her friend was very upset, but wouldn't say why over the phone, just that they all had to be at the meeting, and that she couldn't go into the specifics now. Serena thought to herself. She was curious to know what was wrong and couldn't wait until the meeting. As she was going up the final few steps that led up to the shrine, she looked up just in time to see an unknown droid, come up behind Rei and slam her head first into a tree. She hit with a resounding "Craaaacckkkkkk!!!" that echoed throughout the temple grounds. "Nooooooooooo!!!" Serena screamed as she saw that her friend wasn't moving. she thought franticly as she dove into the into the bush and grabbed her transformation broach "Moon Crystal Poweeerr!" she cried out, in a hurry to go help Rei. Almost as soon as it began, her transformation was over, but it was still too slow for Sailor Moon. She knew that she didn't have much time, so she didn't even bother calling the others. she leapt out of the bush, just in time to see the droid standing over her helpless friend, readying the final blow. She knew that she had to attack, and fast, or else Rei wouldn't have a chance, but she sensed that her "Moon Tiara Magic Attack" wouldn't even phase the droid, and she knew that her Moon Scepter wouldn't be any help, since Rei was so close to the droid, she would get caught in the backlash, and be incinerated instantly. Furious at her inability to help her friend, she suddenly felt a new power. She reached up and grabbed her tiara, and powered it like she was going to use her 'Moon Tiara Magic' attack, but instead called out "Moon Tiara Starlit Beam!!" and as she released and threw it at the droid, the disk began to glow twice as brightly as it normally did, and little stars formed around it as it flew, creating a small and tight beam, that shot quickly, and incredibly accurately, directly at the droid. Right before it hit, it shot out and spread around the bewildered droid, encircling it, and when it had formed around it completely, Sailor Moon screamed out "COLLAPSE!!!!", it collapsed without a sound, on the droid, killing it instantly, and not even giving it a chance to scream.   
Without even giving the now dusted droid anouther thought, Sailor Moon,bolted over to the unconsiouse Rei, detransforming as she ran, anxious to see if she would be alright. When she got over to her, she was overjoyed to see that Rei was at least breathing. "Rei, Rei- wake up, please wake up -it's me, Serena, please!" was the first thing that Rei heard, as she slowly woke up. As her blurred vision became more focused, she could see someone franticly shaking her by her shoulders, and yelling for her to wake up. "uhh" she mumbled, trying to make sense of everything that had happened. "Rei!, -your awake!" Serena joyfuly cried out as she saw that her friend was coming to.   
Rei looked up and stared at Serena's golden-blond hair and deep blue eyes, and with a face of utter confusement said "Who are you?"  
  
  
Well that's it for the prologue, what do ya think? You can tell me at: SailorMoonStar@starmail.com and come back soon for chapter 1, 'Entering the Mystery' 


End file.
